


TMNT Weekly Drabble

by Icecrm98



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Balloons, Beauty - Freeform, Fire, Hint of Apriltello, Liar, MNT - Freeform, Turtle Tots, Zero - Freeform, baby turtles, i am nothing, tmntweeklydrabble
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-06-30 22:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15761115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icecrm98/pseuds/Icecrm98
Summary: On Devaintart there is a Weekly Drabble you can do in the group TMNT-AllStories https://www.deviantart.com/tmnt-allstories. I will be posting all of my entries here.





	1. Zero

My brothers call me nothing but a zero, so I might as well be nothing. With the word they called me haunting me I can’t focus. “Your zero, nothing! Understand?” They yelled at me. Without there kind words I am left feeling like I’m nothing. Looking at my brothers you wouldn’t think they would call me that. All of my brothers are judge mental. Especially towards me. It’s not my fault we lost to the biggest zero of them all. All I can do is look in the mirror at my mask-less beaten face and know I failed my brothers.


	2. Conflict

My sons do nothing but fight one another over everything. I can’t turn my back for a moment without hearing a cry. Of course hearing this cry I know it is Michelangelo. Walking over to him I pick him up and rock him softly. “What happened here?” I asked trying to keep a stern voice, but it was hard with Raphael having a smiley face drawn on his face. I could tell what happened without being told. 

“Woke up with stupid face on my face so I shoved Mikey away!” 

I sighed putting hand over my face while I was trying to hide my laughter. “My son you should do that”


	3. Our Father the Red Balloon

The first time we saw a balloon was the saddest day for all of us. The day we saw the red balloon was the day are father was pushed off the building that Saki killed him on. We never got to say goodbye to him. My father, no our father died in front of all of our eyes. Mikey held the balloon that went bye when our father died. He said that his spirit went into the balloon to be safe, but I can’t believe him. This is the only way he has been able to move on. Each time it gets low one of us go out and get another plane old red balloon.


	4. Donatello the liar

I, Donatello, the last remaining Hamato am here laying on top of my family. I have laid them all on top of each other in a grave. Father’s walking stick is being the gravestone so then no one knows that there are mutants here. 

I have known my time is coming for weeks now. After Leatherhead told me about my brain cancer a month ago, I haven’t had a care in the world. My only request with everyone was to just lay here with my family and die. 

I lied.

I am not the remaining Hamato, I am the one that left. I left them.   
And all I can do is watch them from the heavens cry on top of my gravestone that reads 'Donatello the smartest turtle of them all'.


	5. Beauty

Beauty. A word that’s not well used in our vocabulary. Not until April O’Neil showed up in our lives she is beauty and grace. I’ve loved her since the moment my hazel brown eyes met hers. I want to see her long red haired flow in the wind while she was in her swimsuit. I love her, so much. She’s beautiful. I love her. Always. If I could tell her I would, but the ugly Jones has her.


	6. Trying to Keep Warm

Training to keep my body hot is always a good thing in my book. I, Raphael Hamato, have the power of fire in my family. Ever since the five of us were born I have always been a hot head. One night during the winter months the power went out and the heat died down. I kept a fire going down in the basement for my brothers and I. Since my brothers and I are abominations in our world we had to keep hidden, so we couldn’t go with mother, father, and Nova to the neighbor’s house. I kept the bonfire going all night until I passed out in the morning with exhaustion. That was the year Grandpa Yuta died.


	7. The Love, Hate Relationship of Klunk

Cats and I have an understanding. I hate them and they stay the hell away from me. That was until Klunk, my baby brothers cat. We found him trying to come into the house during the hurricane. He crawled in from the broken widow and crawled down to us. He was scared and alone. Stupid ass cat started liking us. We kept Klunk warm, and of course because I have the fire in my lungs the damn thing kept coming over curling into my lap purring. Klunk started becoming apart the family that night. So, we kept him underground with us. Don’t anyone tell Mikey that I even like the damn thing.


End file.
